lna_lnasafandomcom-20200213-history
Names and other things...
Just a "few" suggestions I'd like to mention. On the Naming of Things in Sector 9 and Beyond: I know this is just early pre-alpha, and that I may be annoying the heck outta you, but some of these names just sound awkward, or are ripoffs... so... Attempts at fixes... *'Sector 9' (Meh)='The Sector/The Deep Sector/'The Shadowed Sector/etc. (More mysterious...) *'Nexus Explorer' (Ripoff!)='L.M.U. '(Lego Minifigures United) Triumph/Voidbreaker'/Venturer' *'Animal Cove' (Ripoff)='Pet Island(s)' (Bleh)/'Companion Island(s)'/'Animal Isle(s)'. *'Imagination Gardens' (Ripoff-ish; far too generic)='Bluelamp Garden(s)/Aurora Gardens/Imaginis'(Pun on "Imagine this!") *'Bob Plaza' (meh)='"Nexus"' (Or whatever it will be renamed...) Base Zeta/Alpha/Omicron/Some other greek letter name, preferably not Omega, which should be saved for a larger "Nexus Tower"-type world. *'Newton Q. Overbuild' (Ripoff!)='Newton Z. Buildersson' (MUCH more subtle reference since we can't actually use official LU storyline names... "Newton, ze Builder's son") *'Eclipse Maelstrom Manipulator' (Too long; somewhat awkward)='Eclipse Conjuror' *'Creator Builder' (Too generic)='Creator Constructor'(I also like Creator Crafter, however that doesn't really fit with the Builder's abilities as well as Constructor) *'Creator' (FAR too generic) =Something else. PLEASE. I have no idea what, but... just not Creator. That's a LEGO theme anyway. *'Eclipse Gentleman Time Traveler' (Ick!)= Eclipse Warper/Timewarper (Also needs redesign---Gentleman??? Not very Eclipse/Paradox.) *'Conquest Staff' (Two words?)=''' Conquerer/Shineslasher/Conquester/'etc. Then what I consider to be the worst names (That I found so far): *'Out n' About Forest(s) (FAR too "nicey-nicey" for a Gnarled Forest equivalent; also far too cheesy.)= '''Skeleton Woodlands/Skeleton Forest/Bone Woods/something better (I have to admit that those are kind of sub-par.) *'Lord Protectus' (Just... doesn't sound very medieval and, looking past the pun, is extremely uninventive.)='Sorden Borde/King Sordenshield'/something better (I know, pretty bad... Still better than Lord Protectus in my opinion.) *'Cyberplexus' (I don't like the "us" ending at all unless it really works.)='The Cyberplex.' *'Time Rift' (Waitwat? It's a space''time rift as far as I can tell...)='The Rift/The Chaos Vortex.' *'Super Sonic Zone''' (Makes no sense...)='The Other Side/Kroranathos/'some other random dark, malevolent and/or mysterious name. And so on and so forth. Point is, you guys can make up really good stuff, so... do. Other point is, avoid extremely simple modifications (A.K.A name ripoffs) and overly long or multiple-word names for specialties and gear. Last point is, Avant Gardens aside, LEGO avoided puns in world names, so I think you all should too. Also, On the Three Other Things I Wish to Mention: Again, I get that this is early pre-alpha, and that I may be annoying you, but... *Rank Three Creator Builder back arm... Should be attatched via Lava Miner vest... helps fix the lack-of-bulk problem that makes the current model very ugly in my opinion. *Expeditioner Brawler Helmet... Same as daredevil if I remember correctly. *Cyberplexus... From the wikia page, it seems more like more like Cyberimpossiblycomplexus. Somehow I doubt that even if things go as they should, more than a fourth of the original, massive idea will make it into the game at all. *Guardian Swordsman prototype... Bucket handle looks bad, I THINK you should use a different piece. Category:Ideas